It doesn’t matter anymore
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: When I saw her on the dance floor I knew that I lost the war with Edward. I know that they are perfect but I couldn’t help but wonder of myself. I hope that she made the right choice.


Arashi: My first story for Twilight. Its set during Breaking Dawn at Edward and Bella's wedding. It's going to be in Jacob's pov.

**Summary: When I saw her on the dance floor I knew that I lost the war with Edward. I know that they are perfect but I couldn't help but wonder of myself. I hope that she made the right choice.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**It doesn't matter anymore**

**I manage to arrive on time for the wedding to start and everything looked perfect. I saw Seth with my father honoring the werewolves for Bella. I heard the music for the wedding march; I felt my breath stop for a moment at the beauty walking past me. She grabbed Charlie's arm as he walked her down the aisle to the blood sucker.**

**I didn't want to admit to myself but she looked happy at seeing her to be husband as the Father was talking. I knew that Edward could easily read my mind but at the moment I didn't care at all. I wished I was the one that could marry Bella instead of him. But all she saw me was a brother and that hurted more then anything after I was the one who helped Bella get her life on track when that darn bloodsucker left her broken.**

**I saw him give a slight wince that no one could see expect for those who are werewolves, Bella, and the Cullens. He smiled at her with suck love that I had to turn away from the sight before my heart gets more torn then it is. I know that I got to let her go but I will always love her no matter what her choice was. **

**-Wedding Reception-**

**When I saw her on that dance floor I knew that I lost the war with Edward when it came to Bella's heart. I know they are perfect for the other but I couldn't help but wonder what ifs. What if we got together instead of being with him? **

**I hope deep down with in my heart that she made the right choice. I notice that Edward was pulling her away from the crowd dance floor, he whispered something in her ear despite my strengthened hearing I didn't know what he told her. **

**He walked towards my direction as he told me softly. "Thank you for coming. It will make her happy to see you once more, mutt."**

**I growled at him, "If you hurt her one more time, leech, you are going to regret it. Just make her happy is enough for me. If I hear that you hurt her I'll tear you apart and I don't care at all."**

**I saw him nod at my words flinching at the words. He walked off talking to his mother in the distance besides the rest of his family. I heard the pixie ask him "Where's Bella, Edward? The two of you are the guests of honor."**

"**She's getting a surprise that will maker her happy right now." He answered with a frown on his face. As the emotion one wondered, "Is it wise Edward? You do know the consequences of that right."**

**I walked towards the angel so I didn't catch what Edward said. I was behind her as I whispered softly in her ear. "You look beautiful, Bella."**

**She jumped up slightly as she whipped around fast as she squeaked out my name from her lips. "Jake, you came. I can't believe it that you are here."**

**I chuckled softly as I asked her, "May I have this dance?"**

**I saw tears in her brown eyes as she understood what I was doing. She put her arms around me as we dance to whatever the song was playing. I didn't care at al because I was happy it was the two of us once more.**

**I felt the wolf in my want to howl in sadness as he had to give her up as well as me. It was going to be hard and it got worse when she told me that she was going to become one of them. The wolf got angry and I felt the change was coming. I was pulled away from her as the look in her eyes would haunt me for sometime. **

**Once in the woods I transformed hoping it would take away my pain as well as the wolf. I felt Sam's eyes on me as I ran some distance away. The moon in the sky helps slightly with the pain in my heart as I lifted my head up and howl a song of my sorrow. I didn't care anymore if someone could hear me. I knew she heard me as the song rose up and down in the night air. For now it didn't matter I lost the war, I just missed Bella and I always will. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Arashi: my first story for this section. Mostly Team Edward slightly one sided Team Jacob. I hope you guys will like it. Please read and review, thank you.**


End file.
